In many business transactions it is often necessary to exchange large amounts of structured and/or unstructured data. For example, in the mortgage industry many documents must be completed and/or provided as part of the loan application process. In electronic form, the total size of these documents can be substantial (e.g., several gigabytes). Various messaging systems can provide for the exchange of documents, however, these messaging systems typically allow for limited message payloads and, thus, are typically inadequate for large content transfers (e.g., due to large documents and/or a large volume of documents). Accordingly, a need exists for an improved way of transferring large content between parties.